


A New Canon

by pythongb



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythongb/pseuds/pythongb
Summary: good morning/afternoon/evening/night to all you lovelies! i'm python-gb at tumblr and this is my canon! i hope everyone enjoys it!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I can feel the wind in my hair as I fly around to explore with rain pelting my face. Countless mobs are below me but I know I'm safe as long as I'm in the sky. Well, I'm safe until I hear the all too familiar sound of my elytra breaking and I'm sent right towards the ground; I scream and desperately fire off rockets to keep myself going but it only serves to cause minor damage.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOOOOOOOOOO" I close my eyes and await impact. I instead feel arms around my waist, then me being slung over a shoulder, and my savior running. "Uhm…" I open my eyes to see Biffa. What was bot doing out here?

I look back to the various mobs and laugh, taking out my sword and waving it. "Can't get me now, dumb butts!" I make the mistake of looking at an enderman and scream when it chases after us. "I can take him! The rain's made him weak!"

"Not right now!" Biffa runs faster as the angry mob teleports around us, screaming at the damage it takes from the water.. They dive into a small hole someone had built just for enderman hunting and set me down, patching up the entrance. "You're lucky I was there. You could have gotten killed!"

I only smile before realization hits and anxiety takes over. "WELL THEN." I laugh nervously and curl up into a ball with shallow, panicky breaths. Biffa stares at me in surprise before muttering something about Wels warning them of this. 

"Deep breaths, Python. It'll be okay." They gently grab my wrist and flip their visor down with a quick nod of their head. "It's only a panic attack. You can get through this." 

I can only whimper and nod. Bot moves bots hand to the side of my neck, rubbing my cheek with bots thumb. "Breathe. It'll be okay. You can get through this."

I swallow hard and shakily uncurl myself, only to cling to Biffa and use its warm armor to calm me down. "I'm s-s-sorry…!"

To my surprise, it wraps its arms around me and keeps me close. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." It keeps me there until the panic attack is over, one hand on the side of my neck and the other gently holding my wrist. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention…" I sigh and remove myself from Biffa, residual shaking still in my body. I feel Biffa gently place a hand on my shoulder, a warm smile on its face; I feel safe now that I know nothing will hurt me.

"What are you doing out here anyways? I… Don't really know you so… no idea…" I chuckle awkwardly as I fiddle with my tie.

"Mob head hunting. I wanted some zombie and drowned heads to sell. What are you doing out here?" They lift their visor up and cock an eyebrow with a smirk.

"...I was exploring and decided to tease some mobs." I sheepishly chuckle and lean back. "I didn't check my durability before going and lost track of it. Thank goodness you were there! Who knows what would have happened?"

"You're safe now. But, we should stay here until the daytime. The storm should pass by then and most mobs will burn up or be of no harm." I nod and shake some water from me almost like a dog shaking water from its head. 

Biffa yells as I cover them in water before I realize what's going on and I laugh. "I'm sorry!" I manage to mutter out between giggles. They blink before chuckling softly and take off their helmet, shaking it off and getting water everywhere. We both laugh and sit back.

"While we're waiting out the storm, want to get to know each other?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to do so," Biffa replies. They set a torch on the wall so we're not cloaked in darkness and we start our talk.

After about an hour, I decide I'm too restless and dig a small hole in the dirt. "Aw, sh-" I hiss out before getting shot in the arm by a skeleton. "Ouch?!"

Biffa shoves the dirt block back in place and turns to me with half a glare as I work on removing the arrow embedded into me. "And why'd you do that?" They cock an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see if any mobs were near." I go to dig again. "I can take him, watch!" Biffa stops me with a 'really?' look on its face. "Aw."

"I guess this brings the next question to get to know each other. Why are you trying to fight mobs but I've only heard that you're peaceful?"

I blink in… not quite surprise but not quite obviousness. "I love pve. I just… Don't like hurting others. Mobs are mindless and fun to take down! I suppose I should ask the opposite of you, I guess. People say you're a murderer and dangerous. I know Jevin and Wels say otherwise but…"

Biffa looks away. "I know I've done some stuff and me being cybernetic doesn't help me at all, but I hate hurting my friends." It looks back at me. "I haven't hurt without good reason." 

I hold out a hand and Biffa takes it with a confused look: I pull them close into a hug. "Rumors suck." They hug me back and we stay there for a few, long moments. 

The rest of the night is spent with us asking questions about the other; I learned that Biffa can be extremely gentle and caring, if not a bit overprotective. They seemed shocked that I was skilled in combat, though they had to stop me from racing out to fight some mobs to prove myself. 

As the sun rises, we exit with the rain tapering off. Biffa takes down a rogue creeper behind me but I'm more preoccupied with the rainbow forming. Biffa walks up beside me and smiles, both of us watching the sun and damp air create the colorful light feature. "...Let's go to the gold farm. I think that's a good sign that our trip will be safe."

Biffa walks on and I quickly follow. "If you had let me fight off those mobs, my elytra would be repaired by now-"

"Python, even I couldn't have taken down that many."

"Don't know until you try!" I cackle and run forward to the nearest nether portal, hearing Biffa chuckle and take off after me. I still think I could have at least taken half of those mobs out.

<\---------->

“Alllllriiiight!” I cheer as my armor is repaired and, more importantly, my elytra. Biffa sits below me on the bedrock ceiling as I jump from the farm and spread my faux wings, gliding down to them and stumbling as I land. “Tada!”

They give a small clap as I give a small twirl. “Feel better now that you have flight back?” They take a bite from a golden carrot and pat the spot next to them. I nod and do so, closing my eye and sighing happily. “Wels and Jevin talk a bit about you, you know.” This catches my attention.

“Oh, uhm… really?” I shuffle in place as my mind starts to think of the things they could have said. Did they talk about me behind my back? I had started to drift away from Jevin so maybe he was doing so because he hates me? Was he talking bad about me? What did I do to deserve it?

“Calm down. It’s good.” Biffa pats my head and pulls me close. “They care about you. A lot. And I can see why. You seem willing to hear others out first before passing judgement. You care about others. And you seem… Well, sweet.” They smile and look up at the gold farm. “We should see other again. Hopefully, without almost dying.”

I giggle and hug Biffa, making it make a weird noise as I squeeze. “I’d love to!” It chuckles before relaxing despite my death grip. “Just don’t think I’m NOT going to give you hugs! You need it!”

“Alright, alright. Noted.”


	2. Chapter 2

I yawn and lean back in my bed, debating on getting up. It’s early, and frankly, I just want to go back to sleep. I turn over onto my stomach and yawn again, though louder. My precious dog, Petal, makes a soft noise as she looks at me with a tilted head. “I know I said I’d help Cub with the skyscrapers today but…” I chuckle and sit up, petting her. “Aw, you’re not going to let me lay in bed all day, aren’t you girl?”

  
  


She lets out a soft ‘boof’ before laying her head back down. “Aahaha… I suppose I should do my exercises today..” I stand up and give a few good stretches in my baggy t-shirt and too-big shorts, catching said shorts when they almost fall off. I take time to make sure my robotics are working as best as I want them to and quickly change into my suit.

  
  


Petal watches me as I brush my hair and comb it over the robotic half of my face, making sure it looks nice from most angles. “Think I look good?” She only blinks at me with the unending love only a dog can give. “...You always think I look good… But… Will they?” I sigh and sit back in bed, closing my eye and starting my deep breaths.

  
  


“Things will be okay, Python…” I tell myself. “Deep breaths…. In…” I hold my inhale. “...And out. You can do this.” THUNK. I jump and turn to see Grian plastered across my window, wings spread and eyes wide in shock. “Uhm…” I watch as Grian falls back and hits the ground outside of my home.

  
  


“...I should check on him.” I head down and quickly rush outside, spotting Grian face down on the ground and groaning. “Uhm… Are you… alright?”

  
  


“I regret EVERYTHING.” He sits up so I go over and help him stand, wincing at him hissing in pain. “Think I can borrow a few regen potions?” I silently debate letting him into my house. I’m not a great builder, by any means. Hell, Grian is new here and has always proven himself worthy of a builder title already. Me? I was just Python…

  
  


“Come on in. I have some inside!” I awkwardly chuckle and lead them inside, setting him against a wall and digging through my chests. Where did I store my potions again? The labels help most of the time but there’s the rare chance I tossed my healing potions into a random chest in a rush and forgot about it. 

“Ah, I found an instant health potion! Will that work?” I look back and notice Grian smiling. “I assume that means yes.” My anxiety eases off as I grab the needed potion and close the chest, gently giving the bottle to the new hermit. “Drink up, Grian!”

He pops the cork and chugs the potion down; I let him cough and shudder at the taste before I take the bottle back, storing it in my bag. “Thank you, Python.” He wipes his mouth and gives a few stretches. “I got down pretty low on health.”

“Ah, you should be more careful. Aren’t your wings still new?” I make my point by looking at said wings, which had recently finished shedding their juvenile feathers. 

"Aw, they're fine. I'm more concerned with the prank war!" Prank war? People were still going through with that? It made me nervous- thinking of the chaos of war. Reminded me a bit too much of my birth place. There was a reason I fled to Hermitcraft.

"It seems like a fun idea, if I'm honest. I might just stick to my skyscrapers, though." I chuckle before gasping. "I'm late to my meeting with Cub!" I run to my chests and dig through until I find my shulker boxes and elytra, equipping said elytra as fast as I can. "See you later, Grian!" I take off into the sky.

<\--------->

"I always expected you to be on time, Python." Cub chuckles as he teases me at my out of breath state. "But, you're here and that's all that matters."

"I'm so sorry, Cub! Grian crashed into my window and I had to help him!" I sigh loudly and take out my shulker box full of quartz. "He said he's fine. More worried about the prank war, y'know?" I toss some quartz to Cub.

"Well, it's becoming a big thing. Scar and I were going to mediate. It's all in good fun but we need someone to make sure they don't go completely feral." He chuckles and begins to build; I quickly jump in to help out.

"Should I join?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "I'm not sure what team I should join but… if it's going to be monitored… I suppose I can brave war." Cub looks at me and tilts his head in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you come from a war ridden home? Might not be a good idea to join."

He's right. My home life wasn't the best and it was how I managed to become a cyborg; I still shudder at the memory of a rogue explosive going off as Xisuma was preparing to come get me. It had been months before I woke up.

"Well, I have to get over that trauma somehow." I shrug and place some stained glass. "I'm just not sure which side to join." Cub nods and we finish the pink skyscraper in record time, though its mostly in silence with the occasional comment about how war might not be the best for me. It starts to annoy me, if I'm entirely honest.

Finally, I slam my hands down on the final block. "I'm joining." 

"Uh… are you sur-"

"Yes. I'n sure. You said this is all in good fun, right? Why should I be scared of fun?" I straighten my back and grin. "In fact, I'll add something new that'll be fun! I'll help out both teams!"

"Oh, god. Be careful, Python. Some don't take to that sort of behavior well."

I only nod and wave to Cub, hopping down with my elytra and taking off towards the shopping center, shooting a message to both Doc first. Grian would come later.


	3. Chapter 3

“You want to join Team STAR?” Doc cocks an eyebrow at me with a rather unamused look on his face. “You really want to join us?” I nod and adjust my bag, not bothering to question as to why he wanted to meet up at Team STAR’s base rather than the shopping district like I wanted.

“I’d be helping out both with supplies but it’d be fun!” I grin until I feel Doc’s glare boring right into me. “U-uhm… I can… j-just join Team STAR, though. I… wa-wanted to come here first a-anyways…”

"...Good. Welcome to Team STAR. Make yourself comfortable at our base." With that, he turns and walks away into the work in progress that is the base. I look across the field to the G Team's base. I’ll have to talk to them later, I suppose. I follow him quietly and look at the massive area they had claimed as their own. Goodness, how can so many do this in such a short amount of time? Didn’t they JUST announce the war? People worked fast!

“Pyth!” I turn to see Biffa coming up with Wels not far behind. I felt happy to have some friends in this mess I had somehow managed to drag myself into. “I thought you weren’t joining the war?’

“Ah, I was going to help out both teams but I think Doc made me join Team STAR.” I chuckle awkwardly and shuffle in place. “I’ll be fine; I just wanted to talk to G-Team later!”

“Well, Doc isn’t exactly going to let you do that so easily,” Wels points out as he adjusts his armor. “He’s pretty serious about this war. I hope he realizes it’s all in good fun.”

“I’m sure he’s just stressed from the building of the base. Once it gets done, he’ll be back to his normal self. I’m sure of it.” Biffa smiles and sets its hands on their hips. “He’s a good guy.”

“Noted.” I mutter before hugging Biffa in one of my legendary death grips; this makes it squeak in a funny way, signaling I was going too tight. I pull away with a grin. Wels chuckles before getting caught into one of my hugs, struggling and making weird noises before I let him go. “I like the noises you two make when I hug you!” I giggle and watch both struggle to compose themselves.

“It’s more of a ‘we can’t breathe’ noise but…” Biffa chuckles and pats my head before turning to the half built base. “Well, we have shulker boxes around and a blueprint for the base downstairs. Go ahead and get started.”

“Yay! Time to build!” I race ahead and grab a shulker box full of blocks before getting to work as quickly as I can.

<\--------->

"Whew!" I smile and stare at the finished base. Looks a bit scary but maybe that's the point? G-team's base looks like a water filter and that alone makes me giggle. "I think we did a good job!" I look back as Doc approaches me, a stern look on his face. 

"We're not done yet. We need the defenses. So, you and I… We're gathering some guardians." I squeak at his look- I can't quite describe it- but know he won't take 'no' for an answer. "Go grab some armor and water breathing potions." He almost shoves me towards the armory room before grabbing my hand and taking me along.

Oh, goodness. What have I gotten myself into? I sigh and accept that he's going to be pushy for a while. At least until this war is over. Then maybe I can have Doc back? I do have a bit of a crush on him, if I'm honest with myself- which I don't want to be.

Maybe it's because we're both creepers? I like to think it's that and not how attractive he is. Well, if I bothered to accept my crush. 

After armoring up and grabbing a few potions, we head off to the closest unclaimed water temple. It's not a long journey. But definitely not short either. Either way, we end up there and get to work draining it. All we need is to get them through a nether portal we built when we got there and work hard to get them back to the base.

I start to hum underwater as I chase a guardian to a minecart before feeling searing pain in my back, quickly realizing that a guardian was attacking me. I turn quickly, only to be met with the angry faces of about 5 or 6 guardians. Just luck would have it, my water breathing potion runs out and I quickly have to hold my breath as they attack. I struggle to swim away with a silent beg not to scream and lose my precious air before a trident comes sailing by me and impales one of the guardians, killing it.

"Doc!" I bubble out before coughing at inhaling some water. I finally yell when another guardian attacks me and I inhale more water, my world starting to turn dark. I whimper and close my eyes, thinking this would surely make others think I'm weak and not ready for war.

I open my eyes and cough up water, Doc over me and forcing a water breathing potion down my throat; my coughing only serves to make it spill everywhere. "Dammit, Python!"

"You saved me…" I manage to gasp out before hugging him. He awkwardly sighs before I hug him tighter, trapping him in a death grip; he squeaks and struggles against me before giving in and hugging me back. "Thank you…"

"...uh. Welcome." He pushes me away from him and looks away. I smile softly before coughing up more water. Goodness. That hurts… but, I'll be fine. I have a team member who would save me come the time. It only helps that he's cute. I kiss his cheek, making him jump. 

"What? A hero deserves a kiss from the one he saved!" I giggle as he smiles, pulling me close. 

"I guess that's true." He gently rubs my back, wincing as I cough up more water. "We should hurry home before you get sick."


End file.
